Due to their advantages such as good portability and low power consumption, Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have been widely used in various display devices such as smartphones, notebooks and monitors.
Currently, touch panels include Add-on type touch panels, On-Cell touch panels and In-cell touch panels depending on different positions of touch electrodes. The Add-on type cell touch screens are manufactured by directly disposing touch electrodes onto an outside surface of the LCD, which causes a larger overall thickness of the touch panel and decreases the light transmittance of the touch panel. The On-Cell touch panels are manufactured by disposing touch electrodes at an outside of a color filter substrate of the LCD, which decreases the overall thickness of the touch panel, but increases manufacturing processes for the color filter substrate. The In-cell touch panels are manufactured by reusing a common electrode of the LCD as touch electrodes, without an increase of the overall thickness of the touch panel, and the touch electrodes are obtained simultaneously when the common electrode of the LCD is manufactured, without additional manufacturing processes.
An array substrate of an existing self-capacitive In-cell touch panel includes pixel electrodes and a plurality of common electrode blocks separated from the pixel electrodes. In a liquid crystal display with a high resolution and a large size, the load on the common electrode is significant. Since the pixel electrodes and the common electrode blocks are disposed in different layers, the layer where the pixel electrodes are located might be misaligned with the layer where the common electrode blocks are located, which causes non-uniform electric fields formed between different pixel electrodes and the common electrode blocks, thereby decreasing the luminance of the liquid crystal display panel.